


Here's the Thing about Destiny (Don't Test It)

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: At eighteen, your timer starts counting down to the day you meet your soulmate. After spending the last five years ignoring her timer, Beca accidentally meets her soulmate. Will she finally accept her fate?
Relationships: Kommissar/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Here's the Thing about Destiny (Don't Test It)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite everything, I'm still alive and well. How about that? Just a heads up, I’ve never done a soulmate AU, so I don’t really know how these things work in terms of like... the technical aspects or whatever? *shrugs* I don’t even know if the soulmate concept I made up for this is even a thing, really, but I had an idea, so I went with it. There’s a bit of angst. Sorry. As I’ve said before, I barely have control over what my brain spits out. I just put it all on a word document and try to make the best sense of it that I can.

Beca had always heard about the notion of soulmates, and though she wanted no part of it, Chloe insisted that it wasn’t her choice to make. Beca had told her friend that there was no way that she, “a tiny ball of angst and bitterness”, would ever be soulmate material.

Chloe, however, being the sunshine to her downpour, would always shrug off her complaints. “Who knows, Beca? I mean, mine was pretty immediate since Aubrey and I’ve known each other since we started college, but...hey, are you listening?”

Beca sighed, casting her friend an unenthused look. “Yes, Chloe, I’ve heard _all_ about how your timer was practically non-existent and now you’ve been together for, like, seven years or whatever.”

Chloe held up her right hand, showing the date imprinted on her wrist. _September 13, 2008_. “Almost seven years.”

Beca crossed her arms, shrugging. ”Great. So seven years of what, being tied down by another person? Oh, yeah, sounds like a _dream_.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. You’re just jealous, ‘cause your timer hasn’t gone off yet!”

Beca stared ahead blankly. “What timer?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Oh, come on, you exactly what I-” Her eyes widened in realization. “Beca... have you _never_ looked at your timer??”

Beca offered Chloe a confused glance. She looked down at the wristband on her left arm, shrugged again, and turned back to her computer. Chloe gasped. “Beca Mitchell! How have you gone five years without even _looking_ at your timer?”

“Because I don’t _care_. I don’t understand why you’re so confused about this, Chlo. Honestly.”

“I... Beca...”

The girl in question glanced up at the sound of her name, and her face softened at seeing Chloe’s crestfallen look. She sighed. “Chloe, look... I just... even _if_ I find my soulmate, I don’t think they’d want to be with _me_.”

“Aw, that’s not true, Becs! Once you find your soulmate, it’s just... meant to be, you know?” She offered Beca a tentative smile. “I know you, Beca. Inside that ‘ball of rage and bitterness’ is a good heart.”

Beca scoffed. “First of all, it’s _angst_ and bitterness. And if you know me so well, then _you_ be my soulmate.”

Chloe giggled. “You know that’s not how it works.” She patted her friend on the arm. “Your soulmate’s gonna be great. I just know it!”

Beca shrugged, heaving a deep sigh. “Eh.” She jerked suddenly as a tingling sensation ran through her left hand. She stared at her arm, turning her hand back and forth to examine it. “What the hell...?”

Chloe gasped. “Beca! It’s time!”

Beca stared at her, invisible gears struggling to turn in her mind. “Uh, time for what?”

“Your arm felt all weird and tingly, right?” Beca nodded slowly, watching her friend with a confused stare. “Well, that means you’re gonna meet your soulmate soon!”

Beca glanced down at her arm again. “Oh, _that’s_ what it was. Well, thank god. Thought I had leprosy and my arm was gonna fall off or something...”

Chloe huffed, her cheeks puffing as she pouted a little. “Come on, Becs. This is a good thing! Ooh, what are you doing today?”

Beca stood, grabbing her bag and packing up her laptop. “Well, I _was_ gonna stay here and work on my stuff, but I know you’re just gonna bother me about this soulmate shit all day, so I’m going to Starbucks.”

Chloe’s smile got impossibly brighter. “Be on the lookout for your soulmate!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that.”

Chloe called after her as she left. “Oh, and bring some coffee back for me!”

~~~~~

Beca walked into the local Starbucks, choosing a booth in a secluded corner. As she pulled her laptop out of her bag, she scanned the shop. It looked like they were having a particularly busy day, and that worried her. _Shit, my soulmate could be any one of these people..._

She shook her head, muttering to herself. “God, none of these people look appealing at all... Ah, screw it. Not like I care anyway.” As her arm started to tingle again, she scowled, smacking her arm repeatedly. “No, stop that! I don’t want a soulmate, dammit!”

Right on cue, her phone buzzed, lighting up with a call from Chloe. Beca sighed, answering. “No, I haven’t found my soulmate yet.”

_“Well, you have to look, silly!”_

“Yeah, _really_ don’t feel like it, Chlo...”

_“Beca, c’mon... this is fate you’re dealing with. You can’t change it. As much as I know you want to.”_

Beca swore her eyes were going to roll out of her head. “Got it, thanks. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. I’ll see you when I get back.”

She set her phone down and started working on her laptop, but the harder she tried to stay focused, the more annoying the tingling got. Groaning in frustration, Beca shut her laptop and shook her wrist, flexing her fingers a little. She glared down at her arm, muttering quietly at it.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go look for my damn soulmate. Is _that_ what you want? Will you stop bothering me if I find him? Huh?” She scoffed. “Jeez, what a pain in the- ah!” The girl hissed as a particularly violent tingle shot through her arm. “Gah! Dammit!”

“ _Scheiße!_ ”

Beca’s head shot up. _German??_ She looked around for the source of the outburst, and her gaze locked on a tall, blonde woman who had dropped her cup of coffee and... was rubbing her right arm. _Not a guy... definitely not a guy._ “Tell me that’s not my...”

Beca’s jaw dropped as the woman turned around. _Holy shit, she’s... she’s physically flawless..._ “Oh no...” Beca shook her head. “No. There’s no way... I... No!”

She hastily packed her bag, scrambling out of the booth. Rushing past the woman, her arm almost felt like it was being shocked. Beca staggered a little from the sensation, but kept running until she reached her apartment, not noticing the perplexed blue eyes that stared after her.

~~~~~

As the door slammed, Chloe looked up. “Beca, is that you? You’re back already? Well, you weren’t there for very long. I bet you forgot my coffee.”

As Chloe reached the door, she found her friend leaning back against it, panting rapidly. Chloe furrowed her brow in concern, closing the distance to Beca. “Hey... are you okay? What happened?”

She tried to catch what the other girl was saying, but her severe panic and harsh panting wasn’t helping. “Soulmate- blonde- tall- _so tall_ \- gorgeous- and I can’t- I just- I couldn’t- ran away- back here-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. Okay, wait a minute... you met your soulmate?”

Beca waited for her breathing to even out before answering. “ _Saw_ her.”

“Her?”

“Yeah. _Her._ ”

Chloe grinned. “Nice! Aubrey and I’ve taught you well, huh?”

“No! _Not_ nice! I’m doomed, Chlo! _Doomed!_ ”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Jeez, Becs, you’re being so dramatic about this. If she’s as hot as you say, why is that bad?”

Beca rubbed her arm, wincing. “God, that hurt like a bitch...”

“Oh my god, did it happen?? Let me see your arm!” Chloe grabbed her friend’s arm, sliding her wristband down. She gasped as she saw a date imprinted on Beca’s left wrist. _September 4, 2015._ She squealed, pulling Beca into a tight hug.

“Too tight, Chlo! Too tight! Jeez, what’s your problem? You’re, like, screaming in my ear, dude!”

“Your timer, Becs! Look!!”

Beca stared at her, then glanced at her wrist. “No... nonono, this can’t be happening!” She rubbed at the date frantically, her skin turning pink from the friction. “No, god dammit! I said I _didn’t_ want a soulmate!”

Chloe stared at her, shaking her head at the useless attempt. “Beca Mitchell, you are unbelievably stubborn sometimes...”

“ _I’m_ stubborn? Tell that to this damn mark!”

“It’s not just a mark, Beca. It’s part of you now. You have to accept that.”

“Never.”

“Maybe someday.”

Beca shook her head defiantly. “Nope.”

Chloe huffed. “Beca, you’re being ridiculous. This is fate we’re talking about. You can’t just walk away from that.”

Before Beca could respond, there was a knock on the door, and she jumped, scrambling away from it. She rushed past Chloe to hide in the kitchen. “Tell whoever it is that I’m not home right now!”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but went to the door and opened it. “Oh.” Her eyes widen as she found an impressively tall, blonde woman standing on the other side of the doorway. Realization dawned, and her face broke out into a wide grin. “Hi! You must be the soulmate!”

Beca’s eyes widened. _What?? Shitshitshit!! Chloe, whatever you do, do NOT-_

“Well, don’t just stand there, come in!”

_Dammit, Chloe..._

The woman stared at her in confusion. “Soulmate? You are my soulmate?”

Chloe shook her head, walking toward the kitchen. “No, not mine. I’ve already got mine. You’re Beca’s!”

Beca yelped as her friend dragged her out of the kitchen, and she stumbled right into the taller woman, who looked down at her curiously. “Beca...”

 _Shit, my name on her lips sounds so... right..._ “Uh... hi...” Beca offered a small wave, firmly avoiding eye contact. “So... I guess we’re soulmates or whatever. Not that it matters...”

Beca grunted as Chloe nudged her in the side. “Ow, what?” She glared, and Chloe only returned a similar glare.

“Be nice.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at the exchange but held out her hand. “Luisa.”

 _Luisa..._ _god, what a name_... Beca stared at the extended limb for a moment, as if touching it would set her on fire, but she took it and gasped as a warm, crackling sensation seemed to spread through her body from their joint hands. “Whoa...”

Chloe grinned. “Feels right, doesn’t it?”

Beca glared at her friend again. “Not helping, Chlo.”

“Of course it is! You’re soulmates for sure now!” She patted Beca on the shoulder. “Get over it.”

Beca watched as Chloe passed by them, walking toward the door. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Gotta go meet Aubrey for dinner.”

“You do _not_.”

“Yep!”

“No!”

Chloe waved as she walked out the door. “See ya, Becs! Nice to meet you, Luisa!”

“Liar!” Beca scowled at the closed door. “Dammit, Chloe...”

“So what is this about you and apathy for soulmates?”

Beca glanced up to meet Luisa’s curious blue eyes, and her heart just about melted. _Shit..._ “I just...” She sighed. “It’s not like I don’t _want_ one-”

Luisa smirked. “On the contrary, that seems exactly the case.”

“Well-... okay, yeah...” Beca held her hands up in mock surrender. “You got me. I never wanted a soulmate.”

Luisa tilted her head. There was no judgement in her eyes, simply intrigue. “Why not?”

Beca sighed, scratching her head. “I just… People are a lot, you know?” She offered a vague hand gesture, to which Luisa raised an eyebrow. _Shit, what do I even do?_ “U-um, did you wanna sit down or something? I guess we shouldn’t just… stand around in the entryway.”

“If that’s alright with you.” Luisa smiled gently. “You are the resident, not me.”

“R-right. Well, yeah, it’s this way, then.” Beca turned, making her way toward the living room, silently thankful that she had a small break from looking at a goddess incarnate. _Stop that, Mitchell. You didn’t want this, remember?_

“So you are a skeptic, is that it?” Luisa glanced over at Beca as they sat on the couch, Beca having left a person sized space between them.

Beca cast a derisive smirk to the open air in front of her. “Heh, how could you tell?”

“Oh, something about your friend having to drag you all the way over to me gave me a hint.”

Beca groaned, everything that had happened within the last twenty minutes suddenly rushing back to her, filling her cheeks with red. “Yeah, um, sorry about that… Chloe’s, like… _really_ into this soulmate stuff and she pushed me to find mine, and, like, I don’t care about that stuff, and I _told_ her I didn’t want– but then I _saw_ you and _god,_ you are the most attractive human being I have ever laid my eyes upon, and–“ _STOP!!_

Beca clapped her hands over her mouth to stop the stream of useless babble flowing out. _Holy shit,_ why _did you just do that?! What the hell, Mitchell?!_ Chuckling sounded out to her left and Beca refused to look up at Luisa, her face impossibly redder after her sudden confession. _Oh my god, you’re an idiot. She thinks you’re an absolute freak._

“So…” Luisa managed to speak up after a moment, in between stifled giggles. “What you are saying is that you didn’t like the idea of a soulmate, but now that you have seen me as ‘the most attractive human being you have ever laid your eyes upon’, you are… alright with having a soulmate?” Despite the humorous interpretation, Luisa’s voice was genuine.

“I...” Beca’s hands were nearly white from gripping the edge of her seat so tightly, her eyes clenched shut. She could hear and feel slight shuffling next to her, the couch dipping a little on her left side. “Luisa…?”

A cool hand slid onto hers, gently prying her fingers off of the couch and intertwining them with their own long, slender fingers. “Beca.”

Her own name echoed in her head, ringing like an alarm bell, accompanied by the thundering of her heartbeat. _She’s so good. Too good._ “Y-yeah?”

“Can you look at me?”

“I… I don’t think so.” _Angst and bitterness. That’s all you are. That’s all you could give her._

A delicate thumb stroked across the back of her palm. “Why not?”

Beca finally forced her eyes open as she responded, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m scared…” She sighed shakily. “I–… I said I didn’t like the soulmate stuff because I didn’t care, but… I just– I never thought I would actually _get_ one. And you, you’re gorgeous. You could have _literally_ anyone.”

“But that isn’t how a soulmate works, Beca. Fate binds each of us to a specific person.”

Beca laughed weakly, nodding. “I know, I know, Chloe’s ranted to me enough about all that. It’s practically a mantra in my head now.”

“Do you not want to be my soulmate?”

Even though Luisa’s voice was neutral, Beca couldn’t help feeling her heart clench in remorse. “I– no, that’s not– you–“ She huffed in frustration at her mind’s refusal to form any coherent thoughts. “You’re _you._ And I’m… just me.”

“I am me and you are you. Is that so bad?”

“You don’t get it. You… you deserve better than just me…”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“And why is that? Do you know me?”

That caused Beca to finally look up at Luisa. There was no accusation in her eyes, just an honest question. “I– well, no…”

“Then how do you know I deserve better? I don’t know you either. We just met today. We are here, talking to each for the first time in our lives. Do you not think you should give yourself a chance?”

Beca blinked, everything slowly coming into perspective. Luisa was right. She remembered Chloe’s insistence that fate would decide all of this for her, whether she wanted it to or not. “That’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

Beca shook her head, waving her free hand exasperatedly. “This! This whole… soulmate thing. What _if_ you don’t want one? What if they hurt you? What if…” She trailed off, her voice fading back to a whisper. “What if you hurt them…?”

Luisa squeezed Beca’s hand gently. “That is all part of the experience, no?”

“I don’t know…”

“Then we can find out together. If you would like to.” Luisa smiled, and Beca could feel her heart swell.

“Why are you being so… nice to me? I ran away from you, I _purposely_ hid from you, and you’re still here, holding my hand and telling me all this. I'm a mess."

Luisa studied Beca’s face for a moment, her expression unreadable. “You seem like you need someone to be… careful with you. In this kind of situation, anyway." She grinned. "You may very well be a mess, but you are a cute mess."

Beca's jaw dropped as she struggled to process the compliment(?) "Uh, w-well, you're a hot mess." _Nice._ She internally face palmed, glaring at the air as she muttered to herself. "Why do I do this?"

"I don't know, but it has its charm."

Beca sighed, glancing between them at their hands, the day’s date glowing on each of their wrists. “I guess Chloe was right.” Her face fell into a grimace. “Ugh, she’s gonna rub this in my face for the rest of my life.”

Luisa chuckled. “We can face that together as well.”

“Heh, I guess that’s true.” Beca was suddenly too aware of Luisa still casually stroking her hand, tracing nonsensical shapes across the smooth skin. “U-uh, so… what now?”

Luisa’s hand stopped its movement. _Shit, did I say something wrong?_ Beca was about to apologize, but Luisa lifted her hand, bringing her lips to touch the patch of skin she had just been invisibly tracing on, and Beca’s words died in her throat. She smiled again, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Beca.”

Stabbed in the heart by her own name. “You really are very cute, you know? Like…” Luisa put a finger to her chin in thought. “Like a little _Maus_.”

“I…”

Luisa brought her other hand to close around Beca’s, a sincere look returning to her face as she mused to herself. “Perhaps fate may not be kind to us later, but that is a concern for the future, don’t you think? We should take things as they come.”

As much as Beca wanted to answer her, to let her know she was listening and comprehending, all she knew was the fire she was feeling where Luisa’s lips had been, and now both of Luisa’s hands were on hers. All she could feel was fire, and _those lips. I want those lips._ “Kiss…”

Luisa tilted her head. “Kiss?”

Beca’s eyes widened in panic. “I– I mean, um... you don't have to–”

Luisa grinned. “Does this mean you accept me as your soulmate?”

“It’s…” Beca sighed. “It’s still weird to say it like that, but yeah.” Luisa leaned in toward Beca, and she could practically feel her heart threatening to break her ribs. “A-actually, I–“ Soft lips pressed against her cheek for a moment before drawing away again. “Uh…”

Beca blinked at Luisa, looking completely lost. The other woman chuckled as she stood up from the couch, lightly stretching. She offered a hand to Beca, who took it and hoisted herself up, wobbling a little. “Come, little _Maus_. We have a lot of time to figure all of this out.”

Beca watched as Luisa headed for the door, something akin to warm static buzzing pleasantly in her chest. _How did I get this lucky?_ She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door opening. “Wait, where are we going?”

Jogging to catch up to Luisa, she fumbled for a minute as she locked the door and followed the other woman down the street. Luisa shrugged, a casual smile adorning her lips. “I was thinking we could get the coffee that neither of us got to drink earlier.”

Beca’s face settled into a smile of her own. “Yeah, that sounds great.” She took her phone out of her pocket, shooting a quick text to Chloe before joining Luisa.

_Hey, Chlo, I’m getting that coffee for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and work on some writing again and I wanted to go back over some old WIPs so I'd have something semi-fresh to start with. Also the bonus of actually finishing something, for the first time in however long it's been. This old thing in particular was SUPPOSED to be for Becommissar Week back in 2015… sorry I suck lmao. I get busy and lose steam on things kind of easily if you haven’t already figured that out after the five and a half years I’ve been on this site. I had this fic about halfway done back then and it's been on the back burner ever since. Let me know if this turned out any good. I can never tell when I’ve worked on things for so long. I am forever sorry for my constant state of disorder lol so thanks to whoever still supports me out there. Love you all <3
> 
> Edit: I promise I'll finish Take Me Back. Eventually lol. It's not that I don't want to, I just burned out after a while and didn't really know how to continue it. I'm slowly gathering ideas though, don't worry. I'll be taking another look at it, so maybe I'll get inspired on that like I did on this one. I'm also slogging through every single one of my old fics to edit grammar/syntax/etc. It's a pain and I want to cry. Curse my younger self for not understanding writing mechanics better T-T


End file.
